Being him
by mechanicsofaheart1
Summary: Regina steals a shape shifting spell from Gold's pawn shop, not fully aware of all the consequences, with the sole intention of changing her life, because living the same day for 18 years is, to put it lightly, boring. And thus, Ryan Mills is born, and he meets eighteen-year-old Emma Swan in a fated bar in Boston. What happens after that fateful one-night stand?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Regina steals a shape shifting spell from Gold's pawn shop, not fully aware of all the consequences, with the sole intention of changing her life, because living the same day for 18 years is, to put it lightly, boring. And thus, Ryan Mills is born, and he meets eighteen-year-old Emma Swan in a fated bar in Boston. What happens after that fateful one-night stand?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouat's characters. I might own Ryan Mills but I will not gain any profit from this story. **

**This story was inspired by MayhemPrincess' 'The Real Swan'. It is amazing story where Emma is transgender called Emmett. I'm in love with Emmett. He is such an adorable idiot. So go and read it. You would never regret it :P**

**Now back to mine. I decided that Emma having penis or being man is quite often so I decided to go with Regina. For now I don't have plans on turning Regina back to her female body. She likes being Ryan and the freedom she can have with that body. **

**This story is being update almost daily on my Tumblr. **

The first thing she notices is the freedom of not having a bra. She loves to walk around her bedroom without the restriction of it, but this... It's completely different and new. She likes it.

The next thing she notices is that she is walking with more swagger than usual. She is more relaxed, even confident. Her feet, which are bigger, are carrying her like she is lighter. She hates that she can't walk in a straight line. That thing between her legs is too big to let her legs brush by each other. No. She just can't. That's why she walks astraddle.

And that's not ladylike, like her mother would say, but then again, she is not lady.

Not now, anyway.

So now, she can do whatever she wants.

She walks into some kind of a pub, or whatever it's called here. There are a lot of people, all shape and sizes, drinking, talking, and laughing. Living. She could try and do that.

Even for a day.

She takes a seat at a random table and looks around, surveying the bar. It's almost surreal, she thinks; though considering her origin, it's not. People could say she is not real, and partially, they would be right.

Because this is not her. It's him.

And then again, it's all her thoughts and feelings in this foreign body.

It's then when her eyes, dark brown like her soul, land on a tall blonde with the most gorgeous green she has ever seen. The woman sits in the booth right in front of hers.

Their eyes meet. Time stands still. It's only them, in a space where no one else exists. No noise. No lights. Just them.

Her whole body is set on fire. She could feel her heart drumming against her strong chest, her palms are sweaty.

Her pants are starting to tighten around her when the blonde, without so much as an invitation, or even permission, sits right next to her, their hips slightly touching.

"Hi," the woman almost purrs the word. Her lips curled up in a half smile; trying to show some shyness, and failing miserable.

"Hello," her now deeper voice reaches her own ears and surprises her.

The blonde woman is close. Too close to her. Regina hasn't been this close to a human being for, well... over two decades.

And the strange thing in this situation is that having Graham in her bed every night is irrelevant, because this is what being close to someone means. Regina can't really explain it to herself but this feels real, more real than everything else in her life.

And they are just sitting in some crappy bar.

It's then when a waitress, dressed in a simple shirt and skirt, all red, comes and greets them.

"I'm your waitress tonight. Can I take your order?" It's mechanical, not like Ruby's cheerful welcome every time someone enters Granny's.

It takes a moment for Regina and the blonde to avert their eyes from one another and focus on ordering.

"Jack on the rocks," Regina hears the other woman and wonders what this is exactly. Is it something like her apple cider? Stronger? Or not?

"I'm having whatever she is having," she hears her own voice, leaving her mind way behind in another dimension, when she notices that the woman is dressed in a figure fitting red dress, exposing her legs from the middle of the thigh downwards.

Her pants tighten once more. She swallows. _Damn_.

"What's your name?" Regina asks, her voice deep and hoarse.

"Emma Swan," the woman before her smiles and reaches out with her hand, no doubt waiting for a handshake. "You?" Her thin lips move.

Regina's mind freezes. She is Regina Mills, the Evil Queen from your childhood books, but she can't really say that. Right? So who she is then? She trapped herself in this body so she could be free of the curse and everyone and everything. She is still the same old Regina who believed in True Love and loved Daniel. Just... Time has changed her.

"Ryan Mills." Finally comes out. "Nice to meet you, Emma." Regina takes the offered hand and the first thing she notices is the softness of the skin and how light it is.

Then she notices her own rough and bigger hand.

It's not like she has done any manual labor. She just stole a potion from Gold's shop last night, drank it in the morning, and here she is, in the middle of the day in an unknown bar with some strange girl. Doing what exactly? Nothing or something? She herself doesn't know.

"Nice to meet you too, Ryan." The girl flashes a smile.

_How old she is?_ Brown eyes roam the figure before them, shamelessly. And that's something that Regina has never done. She has always been warned about doing it. She wasn't supposed to ever do it, only in a very subtle way, from afar. But this girl is right next to her.

Emma can't be more than twenty, Regina concludes. The soft tight skin, the lack of any aging marks, the life flashing in those greenish eyes, though there is sadness in them too.

"What is a young girl like you is doing in a bar in the middle of the day, Emma?" She finds she likes saying that name. It tastes so sweet on her lips.

"Nothing..." Emma's eyes fall to the ground.

Ashamed.

"Well, that is not completely true, isn't it?" Regina asks.

Emma averts her eyes until they meet brown ones.

Scared.

"You are having a drink with me." It's Regina's turn to flash a smile.

Their chuckles fill the bar until the waitress comes with their drinks.

There is something awful. There is something awfully wrong with this young girl, clothed in that dress that reveals more than it covers. The scared look on Emma's face cannot be ignored. Ironically, it reminds Regina of herself back when she was around the same age and to be married for King Leopold. Forced to be married to a man who could be her father because he needed a babysitter for his spoiled daughter.

The dress suggests that the girl is trying to look older, but for what purpose? Is she a hooker? Is she trying to forget who she is, just like Regina is doing right now?

All Emma sees is a chance; a chance to provide herself a home, even for a night. And if she plays her cards right, she can get it for more than just one night.

Ever since she sat down at the free booth across from the man, she thought that he needed company. She needs a home so it's a win-win, as her aunt Georgia used to say to her.

Well, her exact words were 'You can get anything from a man as long as you give your body to him. That's all they care about.'

And looking at the brown-haired man, dressed in black suit and white shirt, complete with black tie, she sees her chance. She has to take it. It's autumn and too cold to sleep in the car anymore.

Emma wonders if it's worth it to give her most precious thing to that man just for a roof over her head, a roof that will no doubt collapse in the morning and she will be out again. Does dignity exist if your life is on the edge?

The warmth in the brown eyes before her gives her the answer she needs. She can do this. She smiles and takes a deep breath. She is about to reach out and place a hand on his thigh when he pushes a strand of her hair behind her ear.

The sensation when his fingertips brush over her ear is almost too much and enough to stop her breath at the base of her throat. The look in his eyes, the way his Adam's apple moves up and down, the way he says, "You are beautiful," looking straight into her eyes, is the oldest, most used trick of the playboys in all the movies and oh, God, she is falling for it.

Regina can't tell why she said that. Well, maybe she can. It is true. The girl is truly beautiful, but she shouldn't have said it. The look on Emma's face says it. It is the look of a woman who has it bad for the object of her desire... who is in front of her. But then again, Regina knows Emma could not be feeling the way her face says. So it has to be pretend.

False.

She flashes half a smile and is thankful for the waitress that comes with their drinks.

"Here are two Jacks on rocks," the brunette says, leaves the drinks, and goes away.

"Should you be drinking this? Aren't you too young for this?" Regina asks, concern written on her face.

"I'm over 21, if that's what you are afraid of." Emma defends herself and reaches out for the glass.

But the man's hand is on top of hers again, and electricity runs through her young body.

"It's not that," Regina shakes head. She locks gaze with the woman before her and can't, for the love of God, find a way to continue the conversation.

She is pretty sure that this potion is wrong. It has something very wrong in it. Because she cannot be feeling so protective over some complete stranger she has just met.

"Why are you here...alone?"

"The same as you, I guess." Emma shrugs.

"No. Definitely, no."

Jack on the rocks is a bit strong for Regina's taste. But it could do the trick. Her face remains stoic, not showing discontent. She was taught that way, to never show how she feels about the meals or the drinks that the host offers.

"So what brings you to Boston?" Emma asks after taking two gulps of the amber liquid.

"I wanted to get away," Regina admits.

"From?"

"Everything. I think I deserve some time alone."

"You do." Emma goes for it by placing a hand on the man's thigh, just above the knee, and smiles at him.

It's a chance for her to look at his features. The brown hair is a bit longer and can be tucked behind his ear. His hazelnut eyes are small. There is certain shyness in them that Emma finds adorable. His strong jaw brings out his manhood. His lips thin, his beard freshly shaven.

By Emma's standards, this is a man she usually sees in the magazines, with that sharp suit and powerful appearance.

Regina gulps; not at Emma's closeness, but at the sudden tightness of her pants. A sharp shooting of arousal causes it and it nearly hurts. Her eyes drift downwards. It is very clear what the girl wants, and Regina can't help but feel proud. Someone wants her without magic.

But then again, it could be just for the drink, as she has seen in the movies.

"Why are you here?" It's Regina's turn to ask.

"I just wanted to go out." Emma answers simply, her thumb making circles over his thigh. She has heard that drives them crazy.

"Do you work?" Regina is not sure how to proceed now. She just blurts the first thing that comes to her mind, which is flying between clouds of arousal.

"No, I..." Emma gulps, swallowing her reality.

"Shh, it's okay." Despite her better judgment, Regina extends her hand and silences the girl with a single finger on her pale lips.

She gathers her eyebrows and bites her bottom lip. Why did she do it? She is not the Regina taught in the art of seduction, right? This isn't some monarch she has to charm. This is a young girl, forced by unknown circumstances to seek out older men's company. Emma is so much like she was at this age. The sadness, the lack of choice, is there. Regina's heart clenches and she leans forward, capturing the girl's lips with her own.

The kiss is more a touch than anything else. It's for showing support, sympathy.

For Emma, the kiss is everything.

It's her first kiss.

For the first time, her lips are being caressed by someone else's, and it feels like heaven. Part of her regrets having waited for so long because of how good it feels. She doesn't have many things that feel good in her life. But another part of her is happy that Ryan is the first. If things escalate, she will be more than pleased.

The first thing Regina notices is the softness of the lips. She has been with women before, and doesn't remember them being so soft. But maybe it's because she is in a man's body. The contrast is astonishing, and Regina's mind, quite her own, drifts to the time when she first kissed Daniel. This feels even better. And it's not the fact that Emma is a woman.

But then again, the other possible reason is impossible.

Her chance at a happy ending has died with Daniel.

So this is simply because she is in a man's body and the experience is new. That's it; she concludes, and cups the girl's face with her hands.

Regina brushes her tongue across Emma's bottom lip, and the young woman opens up eagerly.

Regina wastes no time diving in. Her tongue moves slowly exploring, brushing lightly against the other, who is almost still, shyly.

Reading it as discomfort, Regina retrieves her warm muscle into her mouth and decides to go with just lips.

The kiss grows intense, more passionate. It makes Emma's head spin even more.

Regina can't help but compare this kiss to the ones she used to get from Daniel. Maybe it's because they were the only ones that had ever mattered for her. Maybe it's because they were the ones that held any kind of emotion for her. Although now she can't put her finger on the emotion Emma's lips are evoking in her. It's intense and even addictive, because Regina can't seem to find the strength to stop it.

But soon, the need for air increases alongside the pressure in her pants and she pulls away unwillingly, resting her forehead on the other woman's. Their eyes are still closed, breathing heavily.

Emma's curiosity gets the better of her as she opens her eyes slowly and looks down at the space between her and Ryan. The bulge in his pants is visible even with the poor lighting in the booth.

"We should...um..." Regina follows Emma's line of vision and blushes. "I'm sorry." She apologizes, not knowing why exactly.

"No." Emma reassures him quickly. Her arm goes up to caress his cheek, but hangs in the airs.

The innocence of the move isn't lost on Regina, and she takes the hand in hers and makes circles with her thumb over it.

They hold each other's gaze, and the silence that falls between them is, strangely, not awkward.

It's clear, Regina thinks, that this girl isn't as experienced as Emma presented herself when taking the free spot next to her. Maybe she has been dating boys her age, but never men like Ryan.

_Holy fuck_, Emma's mind curses. The kiss melted everything inside of her, leaving her full and wanting more. Her heart is beating at an alarming speed. Her ears are burning. Damn, her whole body is on fire. Not to mention her panties are soaked and ruined for further use.

**Should I continue posting it here? Or just stick with Tumblr? Thoughts? Feels? How is Ryan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the smut! Smut! Smut! Also some plot.**

**Enjoy and keep your hand to yourself.**

How they got to the nearest hotel and rented a room is something that Regina doesn't quite remember.

The memory is blurry from the sensation of Emma's lips on hers now, and the young body trapped between hers and the wall.

The second Emma pushed past the door, Regina closed it forcefully and grabbed the girl's hand. She spun Emma until the blonde head collided with the pink wall. Regina wasted no time crushing their lips together in passionate kiss, one that soon made their knees go weak.

It was like the evil part of her is loose and free and takes possession. It's scary, but at the same time, Regina feels like her old self; she is the one in control, she is the one that decides where they are going; not to mention how amazing this young body feels pressed against hers. It's almost like the Evil Queen has a young maid at her service.

And at the same time, this is not the same. It's completely different. The passion coming from this inexperienced young girl is the most thrilling thing and, it makes her protective side come out.

Regina's hands are holding Emma's head tilted to the left so she could enter the eager mouth easily. Their tongues dance hotly, Emma's is now more active. Regina senses her hard cock pressed against the girl's pubic bone.

Regina finds that in this body, her arousal is much more concentrated in the crotch area. The rest of her is buzzing almost as if there is magic inside of her. But there isn't right? Because there is no magic in this world.

Emma doesn't know why she is letting this unknown man lead her to a small hotel, and after booking a room, she is up in the room, making out with him. Her body is held hostage to his primal desires, trapped between his arousal and the wall. Which is harder, she doesn't know, and doesn't give a flying fuck, but the boner pressed against her pubic bone is tying up her stomach in knots. It's the hardness she wants to touch with her bare hands and eventually feel inside of her.

Fuck... She freezes in her spot and opens her eyes.

"What?" Ryan asks her with worry in his voice.

They are both panting, hearts drumming hard against their chests.

"Nothing...I..." Emma tries to swallow her nervousness but the stubborn thing is a giant ball stuck in her throat. She is fine and cool until talking comes in; then she is speechless, and she curses herself for that every single day.

"If you don't..." Ryan starts, but his face is pulled by Emma's fingers, and their lips meet again.

Only this time, the kiss is slower, not that demanding and, surprisingly, Emma is the one in control.

Not liking the sub/dom situation, Regina starts walking backward and dragging the young woman with herself. Soon, the back of her muscular legs hit the bed frame and she uses the momentum, letting her body fall backwards.

Emma lands on top of Ryan, her hands on his cheek and her legs between his.

The kiss continues and grows even more passionate than before. Regina is thrilled to notice that Emma is getting better and freer in her movement. The girl even straddles her waist before she had the chance to say it. Some of the weight over her cock is relieved but the pants seem to get tighter and tighter with each passing second. Regina is pretty sure that if she doesn't change positions soon, the thing in her slacks will explode.

So, she rolls them over until Emma is under her, and whispers with her hoarse voice, "Move upwards."

Emma obeys with enthusiasm and props herself up on her elbows. After Ryan is on all fours, she moves backward with him crawling after her. He looks like those black panthers stalking their pray, and she finds she likes it. Her whole body likes it. She smirks at his darkened brown eyes and licks her lips when her head hits the headboard.

"Ouch," her hand goes to the back of her skull, massaging the area, but soon is covered by his strong arm replacing hers.

It's a pleasant surprise that his touch is soft, healing almost.

She looks up at his brown eyes and smiles.

He smiles back.

And that's when Emma's doubts about going further with him fly out the window of this little hotel.

His facial features are rough around the edges, but his smile melts Emma's heart. She has never suspected that someone else could have that effect on her. She feels both nervous and calm at the same time.

He leans forward, devouring the remaining space between their lips.

Their kiss is slow, again, and filled with much more affection that the previous ones.

He even lowers his body down on hers, almost fully resting on her, and she thinks that for a moment, she has died and gone to heaven.

Regina pushes herself further into the young body underneath her and can't help but moan into the younger mouth. It's delightful feeling; one that she finds she likes. To trap the other with your body. To make them respond to your desire. And all that without your magic and without your status.

She finds it's actually refreshing.

So she rests her body on her left elbow and lets her right hand roam over Emma's body, feeling every curve through the thin fabric of that damn red dress. It's almost like it doesn't exist, but it does, and it drives Regina crazy. She wants it off. She wants to feel the naked skin underneath. She wants to mark the untouched skin as hers.

Her Evil Queen is showing.

She stills her movements and blinks rapidly, realizing her reality.

Emma opens her eyes and gazes at the man above her. Seeing his concerned face, she swallows hard. _He is going to reject me_, her foster kid mind thinks.

"I..." Regina's voice dies in the back of her throat. She clears it and continues with much more confidence than before. "If you want me to, I could stop at any time. Just tell me."

_That's a lie_, Emma's mind screams at her. She senses Ryan is lying. He won't be able to, but she doesn't want him to stop, so she'll close her eyes for this.

"Okay," she reassures him and initiates their next kiss.

This time we'll go without stop, Regina thinks as her right hand travels down to meet the hem of the red dress. She squeezes the naked flesh underneath. A breathy moan escapes from Emma. But it only urges Regina on. Her hand goes up, gathering the dress up, and revealing hotter skin as she nears the girl's center.

As their tongues go back and forth, tasting, exploring, Ryan's hand cups Emma's butt cheek and squeezes. She can't help but voice her approval and does it again and again, each time thrusting her hips towards his. She could feel his hardness pressing more and more into her, and it drives her crazy.

Regina feels like she is going to combust. That thing in her pants is throbbing and demanding to be freed, and she finally gives in. She detaches herself from the warm body beneath her and leans backwards on her legs. She runs her hand over Emma's legs, starting from the heels up the dress, removing it in the process.

"Sit up," she commands with a hoarse voice, and the girl does as she is told, which adds more fuel to the fire burning inside of her chest.

She pushes the dress upwards, but it meets some resistance at the butt.

"Lift." Another order that is fulfilled without a question.

Regina pulls the dress quickly over the rest of the body, frustrated by all the obstacles. Emma senses it and lifts her hands just in time for the red clothing to finally leave her body and be carelessly thrown somewhere in the room.

Regina's eyes roam shamelessly over the newly exposed skin before her and she knows deep down inside of her that this is going to be worth it. And it's not about the trembling virgin skin laid before her like a meal. It's much more than that, and it frightens Regina a lot; to feel that pull to someone whom she met five minutes ago and going into a room with them is... There is something outside of this world involved.

It's almost like it's magic.

Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she gets rid of her coat and throws it on the floor right next to the bed.

Emma reaches out and unties Ryan's tie. Then her trembling fingers start unbuttoning the buttons. She tries again and again, but the excitement is interfering and she looks up at Ryan's brown eyes, seeking help. She blushes at her own incompetence, but he only smiles at her and does the unbuttoning himself.

In no time, his shirt is wide open, revealing a well-toned chest and abs. He smirks at Emma's unsubtle lustful look. He drops the garment on the floor and reaches behind Emma, his expert fingers finding the clasp of her bra in no time and making quick work of it. He tugs his thumbs under the straps and pulls them down her shoulders and her arms. Soon, that garment joins his shirt, revealing small perky breasts. The chill in the room causes her nipples to erect almost in an instant. He brings his right thumb to his mouth, wetting it and then brushes it over one of the nipples.

The simple, teasing touch draws a shaky breath from Emma's mouth. Her brain feels slightly foggy and her blinking isn't helping at all.

She looks down and seeing her hardness, she gulps. They are really doing it. She is really giving herself to this man whom she met less than two hours ago. She is giving him her most treasured thing... Or is it treasure?

Her thoughts are cut off by his mouth on hers again. Oh, that feels like heaven; she thinks, and lets herself to be pushed back on the mattress.

Under him.

She likes her body pressed under his. His naked upper body feels amazing against her skin. She wraps her hand around him and runs her fingers up and down his back. She notices that he applies more pressure with his hips when she does that. _He likes it_, she thinks, and does over and over again. He breaks the kiss and lifts his head to look down at her, panting. She runs her nails across his skin then, and he growls. She smirks at him and does it again. He growls once more, pecks her lips, and tears himself from her warm body.

Stepping down on the floor, he takes his shoes off, then the socks. His fingers make quick work of the belt and zipper. He slides the pants down his toned legs swiftly and exhales when part of the pressure on his penis is relieved.

Emma stares at him hungrily when his removes his own underwear. It reveals his manhood pointing just above her. She blinds rapidly, mesmerized by the sight. Its head is red while the rest of the length is the same tone as Ryan's skin.

Regina sees the unashamed stare and smirks. She crawls on the bed until she is between Emma's legs again. She sits back and let her hand skim over the girl's legs. She reaches the thong, hooks it with her thumbs, and commands again, "Lift."

Emma obeys again, and Regina finds it strangely arousing. She removes the last garment, but not before noticing how ruined it is. She takes a moment to appreciate the naked form laid in front of her: the labored breathing, the nervousness Emma is trying to hind behind her smile. Regina finds it adorable. There are no thoughts about backing down. She wants this. She wants to be Emma's _first_.

She takes Emma's right leg and runs her hands up it until it reaches the girl's center and she hears a choked gasp. She feels the leg tense.

"Not yet. Calm down now." She looks down at green eyes. "Close your eyes, relax, and enjoy the treatment. That will come later."

She uses her most reassuring voice but doesn't still the hand caressing. Naturally, Emma relaxes after a while, and Regina does the same thing with the left leg.

After getting the legs to loosen enough, she leans forward, putting all her weight on her left hand, which is sprawled on the mattress. She attacks Emma's neck, alternating between open-mouthed kisses, licks, and light sucking. Her right hand never stills. It goes up and down the stomach, exploring and memorizing every curve and dip.

Soon Regina's kisses trail downwards. She pays a little attention to each breast because the girl's hips rolling onto her rock hard penis is becoming way too much. She is already so pent-up she desperately wants to be inside her, but she knows that she has to prepare Emma first.

That is why when her mouth finally reaches the girl's pubic bone, Regina looks up just in time to see Emma's stiffen. The green eyes are looking down at her with worry, probably of the pain that is to come.

Regina flashes a shy smile and kisses her inner thighs, first the right then the left, and then reassures, "It's early. If you continue to tighten like that, it won't be... as beautiful as it could be."

"But it's going to hurt." Emma says, swallowing.

"It will, briefly. The more you are relaxed, the less painful it will be." Regina explains, though her mind drifts to her first time, and she remembers how fucking much it hurt. "We are not there yet. Enjoy this."

Without waiting, she runs her tongue on the place between the outer lip and the thigh.

Emma moans loudly, completely forgetting what they were talking about. It is like her body is transferred into another dimension. There is a fire burning in her nether region that might erupt any moment.

Her upper body goes slack against the mattress again when she feels the same warm muscle doing the same thing to her other side, only this time closer to her center. Each time it gets closer and closer, and her body shivers every time.

Suddenly Ryan wraps his strong hands around her hips, and she briefly props herself up on her elbows, only to see his tongue going straight for her entrance. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets her body lie flat. She has always thought it should be done with eyes closed.

But it's not what she expected.

It's like electricity runs through her body. She can't stop it from trembling and her cheeks redden.

Regina touches her clit with her tongue and enjoys the reaction.

That is why she loves women: their reaction to even the slight of touches, the noises they make, the sight of them coming undone because of you. It's the thing that she can't run away ever since she first slept with a woman.

Regina circles her clit time and time again, her eyes focused on the woman above.

Emma's hands cup her own breasts and massage them as her back arches off the bed. The tension she feels building up in the pit of her stomach is almost like an ache. She has never felt this good in her life, never, and briefly she wonders what it would be like to be like that forever.

The moans coming from the girl become louder and louder, and Regina wraps her lips around Emma's clit and starts sucking, gradually increasing the pressure. She lets her hands roam freely over breasts, belly, ribs, over anything within her reach.

Emma's hips move of her own accord against the mouth trapped between her legs. Her thigh muscles tense and she clamps them, forgetting about the head between them. The feeling of Ryan's hands all over her front is meddling and adds more fuel to the fire burning in her.

Not too long after, Emma's body falls over the edge of bliss. The fire within her seems to finally explode somewhere outside of her. If it isn't for Ryan's strong hands holding her, she would have fallen into oblivion. The powerful aftershocks control her body and she doesn't find the strength in herself to fight it. She feels like she has been dismantled and then collected again. She feels secure in his arms. The thought of stopping now has completely disappeared.

Regina watches as the young girl struggles to collect herself despite her body being totally out of control. She notices the hard swallow, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the hand gripping the sheets until the knuckles are white. She can barely hear anything because of the thighs that trap her head. She loosens the grip her mouth has on Emma's clit and runs her tongue over her entrance, gathering her come.

Lifting her head after the legs fall slack on the mattress, Regina licks her lips, and the taste of Emma hits her taste buds. It hits the cock between her thighs too and reminds her of the pent up pressure there. She looks down at the still panting girl and thinks now is the time.

She leans over Emma and captures her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. She brings her hips downwards until her cock touches the girl's clit and causes a slight tremble in the body underneath. Breaking the kiss, she brings her lips to Emma's ear and whispers, "You are so beautiful when you come."

Emma feels her cheeks burn and her heart clenches at the words of admiration. She has never heard them before, and coming from Ryan's mouth, they sound like heaven.

She senses how Ryan's hand snakes down between their bodies, almost brushes her clit, and grabs his cock. Her heart stops, her breath caught in her throat.

For a brief moment, Regina freezes. What the hell she is doing to this innocent girl? But she is not Leopold, she concludes, because Emma wants her badly. It's not forced and manipulated by anyone else. It is simply their desire for one another.

She gazes down at Emma and sees fear mixed with excitement.

Emma is not at all like her in her first wedding night. Emma is not going to be pushed down roughly on the mattress and taken as someone's possession. Emma is not going to be hurt so badly that she won't be able to go to the toilet.

Emma is enjoying herself.

The time Regina takes to push the unappealing thought aside is enough to worry Emma.

When Ryan finally looks down at her, Emma's heart clenches. _Why did he stop? Is this doubt? Am I not good enough?_

He smiles at her and the hand between their bodies goes up and caresses her cheek. The comforting gesture make Emma's eyes water. The tenderness, the care, is almost too much.

"Shh, it's okay." Ryan reassures her. He pecks her lips softly. "It is pretty emotional for me too."

"Why?" Emma asks in all her innocence.

It takes a moment or two for Ryan to form some kind of answer.

"I have no idea." He confesses, and Emma sees no lie. "But it's in a good way. I have never felt like that."

"It's hard for me to believe."

"Yeah..." Ryan looks down at her with something Emma can't describe, because no one has ever looks at her that way. She is not sure if this is the look of love, but it sure as hell looks like the one the boy gives to the girl in the romantic comedy.

"For some reason you feel special."

And with that, Ryan kisses her sweetly, and then pulls back to sit on his legs.

"I'm ready," Emma states with such confidence that surprises both of them.

Regina's heart skips a few beats. Her hand grabs the head of her cock and brings it to Emma's entrance. Despite her nervousness that somehow appeared now, she brushes the wet swollen lips. Gathering the wetness, she brings it to the clit. Emma jumps at the contact and Regina chuckles.

The head of her cock goes to the entrance again; only this time, it actually goes in. Regina stills, watching Emma's face for indication that she has adjusted to the penetration.

Emma swallows and nods at Ryan to continue. For now, it's not unpleasant, so there is no point of delay.

Regina pushes more and bites her bottom lip at the feeling of being inside. It feels more intimate this way than with fingers.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she bumps into the hymen. She pushes slower, further, and tears it apart. She sees Emma wincing at the pain and freezes again. She hovers over the girl, careful not to push further and captures her lips in a slow kiss, placing her muscular hand on both sides of the blonde mane. Once Emma is fully responding to the kiss, she pushes further, until her whole length is in. The tightness intensifies the feeling even more. Regina stops when she hits the end. She growls in the girl's mouth, because the sensation is new and very powerful.

Regina pulls out halfway and since Emma's tongue is still working against hers, she pushes in again. The wetness allows her to slide in and out easily, and it takes all her willpower not to slam hard. She knows Emma won't be able to handle rough treatment, so she only kisses her harder.

It did hurt at the beginning, Emma concludes, but now the pain is replaced with that sweet fire that exploded a while ago in her. Now it threatens to explode once more, and for a brief moment, she wonders what she can do to make sure it happen again. The way Ryan is moving in her is so delicious she can almost taste it on his lips. She wraps her legs around his hips, allowing him to enter her more deeply. The kiss is now teeth, lips, and tongues mixed in a sensual dance of licking, sucking, and biting.

Regina moves slowly, careful not to harm Emma in any way, but it actually builds her orgasm quicker. She finds that going slowly is actually more arousing for men that she thought. One headcanon busted, she muses, before the arousal reaches its peak. Briefly, she curses herself for not lasting longer, but it's a little too late.

With one more thrust, she loses control and topples over the edge. She feels Emma with her release; her head goes lighter while her heart grows heavy with the realization that it is all over now.

Because she knows that this too overwhelming for Emma, and that the girl will need the rest of the day to gather herself. She knows that now will be her time to leave.

Regina allows herself the luxury of letting her body tremble over Emma's as the last wave of the orgasm leaves it boneless and yearning for more and more. She swallows hard; the reality has settled in the base of her throat. Her head finds its natural place in the curve of her neck.

Emma feels the hot breath on her neck, and it gives her a sense of security. She hasn't being used. She has been treated with kindness and tenderness that is the first in her short life. She has been not being treated like some pretty doll and then tossed aside. She was treated with respect. Ryan did everything he could to set her at ease and make sure she was enjoying it as much as he did.

In this moment, he pulls out of her, his head leaving her neck shortly, and lies next to her. He pulls Emma until her back is to his front.

It's then when Emma exhales like a huge weight has been lifted out of her body.

She does want to come for a second time, because the tension in her lower abdomen is far too much, but her body is utterly spent and satisfied. So she relaxes in his embrace and wills her heart to beat in sync with Ryan's.

Soon, they drift off to sleep, with butterflies flittering in their hearts.

Regina wakes up slowly opening her eyes. She is disappointed because she still feels the penis between her legs. But then she remembers. The spell is 24 hours long.

She lifts herself, careful not to wake up the girl lying beside her. The search for her clothes starts on the other side of the bed, where all of items are. She pulls the boxers up her muscular legs, thinking that she has done what she had come for. She felt free and did what she wanted, knowing that there will be no consequences after that.

Her eyes fall on the girl still sleeping on the bed; her beautiful blonde curls sprawled around her head like halo, her curvy body that had just experienced one of the most beautiful things in life, her thin lips that feel like a drug once tasted.

They have talked about nothing in particular and everything all at once. They have talked about simple things, like falling asleep and driving cars. They have talked about death and how it's a way out of the miserable life for some people. They have talked about parents that refused to play that part.

Regina sighs. She had revealed so much of herself to that complete stranger _unintentionally_ and finds that it didn't hurt as she thought.

What is more surprising for her is the fact that it is not as scary as she thought it would be. Opening up to another person is not the worst thing in the world. Having to lose them is. And now she is about to lose Emma forever.

But there is something she is gaining from this loss. Now she knows what she wants. It wasn't the freedom to be unknown and do whatever. She wants someone by her side. Someone that she could love unconditionally that could love her back. Someone that will love her not knowing who she really is.

She wants a baby.

But Regina's dreams are interrupted by Emma's hoarse voice, stopping her movement as she is about to fix her tie.

"Are you leaving?"

Emma sits up in the bed, the white sheet wrapped around her body. Her green eyes focus on Ryan's brown ones.

"I...um..." His eyes find the floor suddenly interesting and he shifts his legs uncomfortably. "I have to go..." Comes out of his lips, barely audible.

"It's..." Emma looks at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 6:30 PM." Green eyes go back to the man's face with hope dancing behind their eyelashes. "You can stay the night and go in the morning."

"No, I... I have to go now because I am n-not from Boston. I want to go home and... and then get some sleep."

"Where are you from?" Emma asks, expecting a lie.

She knows the spell has been broken. The past few hours were like a fairytale come true, and now the time her fairy godmother has warned her about has come. The ball has ended and she has to go. Only Ryan is doing the actual leaving.

"Not from Boston." Ryan finally moves and fixes his tie. He looks at her with the same gaze she has been giving her during their time together. There is no remorse, no regrets. Just a genuine smile and adoration.

Emma moves until she is kneeling at the edge of the bed and her hand is reaching for Ryan's belt. She pulls the man towards her and pleads, "Stay."

Their eyes lock. It's almost too much for both of them to do this. Ryan wishes he could leave before she woke up. Emma on her side wishes she'd never woken up.

The kiss that follows is all Ryan's doing. Emma wanted it, but knew she won't be able to let go. But she responds immediately. And it's only when she runs her tongue over his bottom lip that he breaks the kiss, grabs his coat, and leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! FF is giving my a present for my nameday! I can post the chapter finally.**

**Also I would like to thank you all for the amazing respond to the two chapters. Over 100 followers, 59 reviews and 48 favs! You huys are amazing. I have never had such responce to just two chaps! I love you all! *kisses everyone of you***

**Tonguemarksonmymirror, my dude, my beta, I love you. I just needed to say it.**

**Moving on from the beta. The first scene was one of the first I put in the script for this story. So is the last one. **

**Warnings: Sexy times between man and a woman and it is in the part between the lines. But you are smart and will see it when it comes. **

**Enjoy!**

**Eleven years later**

She is pacing back and forth in the foyer of the family mansion at 108 Mifflin Street. Her hands rub her temples and rub against each other as a way to chase away the worry.

_Where in the world has that child run off to?_

The whole town is searching for him, and now, five hours later, there is no answer or trace of that kid. She went to the school to pick him up, but Mary Margaret told her that Henry wasn't there. In a matter of seconds, four search parties were formed and every single one of them headed to a different location in the hope of finding the boy.

And she was told to wait here, just in case Henry comes back.

Why would he come back to the place he ran off from?

There is no logic.

But lately his musings were more bizarre than usual; ever since he leaned that he was adopted. But everything went downhill when he heard that one of his parents is transgender. Damn these thin walls...

The doorbell ringing interrupts her thoughts.

Her hearts races as her legs carry her to the door. Inhaling deeply, she prepares herself for what's coming as she assumes the worst.

The door reveals Henry and a blonde woman dressed in a red leather jacket and blue jeans.

"Henry..." She rushes and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Her heart skips a few beats at the thought but she asks nevertheless. She pulls back, feeling him stiffen and looks at his hazel eyes.

"I found my _real_ mom." He states and runs off to his room, which is on the second floor.

Emma watches as the other woman turns her back to her to watch the kid climb the stairs.

"You are dealing with your father on your own."

Emma hears the woman yelling just before a door slams in the distance. She bites her lips while her eyes take in the view before her.

The woman is clothed in a grey dress with a golden belt around her waist. She is wearing five inch heels and black leggings.

Finally, she faces Emma and it's then when Emma has the chance to finally look at her.

The woman before is not very tall, blonde with highlights and curls, and has green eyes and thin lips. She looks like she's in her late thirties.

"Hi," she says with a half smile and tugs her thumb at her back pockets.

"You're Henry's birthmother?" The other blonde shakes her head, Henry's words finally catching up on her.

"Um..." Emma watches as the blonde curls move freely around the shoulders because she doesn't really know how to answer.

"I'm Eva Mills." The blonde woman offers her hand in greeting. Her heart clenches at the thought of this woman being here. She is a threat to her and her family. But the important thing is that she brought Henry back. Everything else can be fixed if only you believe.

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma introduces herself politely.

After the handshake is over, it's Eva who speaks up first. She doesn't want to make a bad first impression. She wants to be polite, but not too polite. That could make this woman go away faster.

"Would you like to come in? I can offer you a coffee for the ride back."

"Um... sure." Emma bits her bottom lip.

"This way." Eva points towards the kitchen.

Emma moves in the direction shown. She enters the black and white room, which has marble all around. _The family must be pretty wealthy_, she muses.

Eva moves quickly around the coffee maker, wanting to call her husband already so he can deal with this.

"How did he find me?" Emma asks as leans on the counter facing Eva. She crosses her arms over her chest and feels very out of place.

"I have no idea, Miss Swan." Eva answers, her back to the woman. For some reason she feels exposed under that green piercing gaze. "When we adopted him, he was three weeks old. We were told that the birth mother signed for a closed adoption."

"I do."

The use of the present tense didn't go unnoticed by Eva.

She turns around to face her guest. "Would you excuse me for a while? I have to call my husband and let him know that Henry is safe and sound."

Before Emma could respond the other woman storms out of the room and dials her husband's number.

The voice is loud enough for Emma to hear Eva's words.

"Henry just got home safe and... Yes, love, he is in his room...Well, he didn't come home on his own. He found his birth mother and she brought him... No, calm down. Just call off the search parties and come home... Okay. Bye for now."

Eva hangs the phone and takes a deep breath. This is harder that she had imagined.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she enters the kitchen. Her eyes immediately find the light on the coffee maker, indicating that the water is heated.

"He will be home shortly." She informs her guest.

"I really should be going." Emma uncrosses her arms and lets them fall to her side. "I... I have a long road ahead of me." She points in the direction she thinks the town exit is. Her eyes can't seem to focus on anything. Her heartbeat speeds up and she feels her palms sweat.

"Where did you come from?" Eva wonders, noticing the other woman's nervousness.

"Boston."

"Indeed. It's a long road."

The awkward silence between them is interrupted by the sound of Emma's heavy boots thudding on the floor. She leaves the house escorted by her host. They give each other the obligatory goodbye, and Emma's legs carry her to the Bug in no time.

She sits in the driver's seat, starts the engine, and presses the pedal. She makes a full turn and heads on the road where she just came in. Something feels out of order here. Henry said that his father is Ryan Mills... Could this be THAT Ryan? Or is it just a coincidence? Or is Eva transgender? Because Henry had told her that he had heard his parents yelling at each other about one of them being in the wrong body. Ryan, if that is the same Ryan, was a man all the way.

What is this fuckery she got into?

A huge flashing light interrupts her thoughts, and thanks to her quick reaction, she misses the black car by just inches.

Looking at the rearview mirror, she notices the black Mercedes pulling into the mansion's driveway.

She presses the gas pedal even harder now. Her hands feel slippery against the steering wheel. Her mind is trying hard to keep her eyes focused on the road ahead. Not on the one behind.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look back._

She jumps on the gas pedal and the car stops shortly after that. Her heart is drumming hard against her chest. She can't stop thinking about that day over eleven years ago when she met a complete stranger and gave him all she had to give; because since then, she was empty. He took it all and never turned back. He took all that she had given to him freely and he was gone. Just like that.

She looks to her left and sees Granny's B&B.

After looking at the road ahead for a moment, Emma parks the car in front of the small motel. Stepping out of it feels like she has been exposed, but continuing to drive in this state is more dangerous.

The inside of the motel is nice and cozy. It's dark because most of the windows have thick curtains and...

"Why are you here?" A cheery voice disturbs the silence.

Emma sees a tall brunette with red strands all throughout her hair wearing a short red skirt and heavy make-up leaning against what is supposed to be the front desk.

"Um... looking for a room?"

_What else can a person be here for?_

"Oh, right... room. Sure. Right away." The brunette flashes a fake smile and goes behind the counter to register the only customer she has had since... she can remember.

The room is small with one giant bed on the right and a pretty full-length mirror on the left.

That will do.

Emma throws herself on the mattress. The ceiling above her head seems to be working against her as it projects the day Henry was conceived.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ryan storms in the kitchen, startling her.

Eva jumps slightly at the unexpected entrance and focuses her gaze on her husband.

"You need to calm down first. Henry is not asleep." She says calmly.

Ryan softens under her piercing gaze and walks slowly over her. "What happened?"

"She still doesn't want to have anything to do with him. She... was just a kid when she got pregnant with him. I thoughs that she wasn't able to provide for him, but the reality was that she didn't know how to. She wasn't ready to be a mother." Her gaze blurs and she reaches out, wrapping her arms around her husband's middle.

"And you got that from the few minutes you spent with her?" He kisses her hair and rubs her back.

"Mhmm..." She mumbles against his neck.

"I have to talk with him." Ryan says.

"Don't. I'm afraid of what will happen."

"I am too, but it's for the better."

"What happened to us, Regina?" Eva breaks the hug and looks up at the brown eyes. "Last week we were happy, horse riding with Henry, and now we... He doesn't..."

"He was hurt when he found out about me. And he went to the only other thing that could make sense in his life."

"Stop defending him." Eva takes two steps backwards, distancing herself from Regina.

"He is my son."

"He is mine as much as he is yours. And that woman..."

"Just left, right? She left. She is no longer a threat. Okay." Regina grabs Eva's hands in hers and pulls her until their bodies are flush against each other. She leans her forehead on Eva's and whispers, "Okay?"

"I love you" is all Eva could say as the tears run down her cheeks.

Regina kisses her slowly, knowing this would provide some comfort for now.

"What did he say?" Eva asks when Ryan gets out of the bathroom.

His body is still wet, his hair damp on his head. A towel wrapped around his waist. His abs contract when he exhales.

Eva gulps.

"The usual these days." Ryan says, hurt evident in his voice. He opens the towel and starts drying his body. "That we are liars who don't care about him because we didn't say to him that I was a woman before. We don't love him."

Eva's eyes roam over the naked toned body her husband has. "Well... I guess it's normal for him."

"I don't know." He shrugs, pulling up his boxers with his right hand adjusting his penis's position. "I'm just glad she is gone."

"I think you are right." Eva watches him as he throws his towel over his chair.

Ryan walks over to the bed and pushes the covers aside. He gets in and lies on his right side, facing his wife.

"Sleep?" Eva suggests and settles in her favorite position - with her back to Ryan, his arms around her.

"Gladly." He murmurs, burying his face in her hair.

The sun is shining when Regina wakes up. All she sees is hair. Lots of it. Golden. Eva's butt is pressed deliciously against her crotch. She smiles, and a shot of arousal goes straight to her crotch.

Being in this new body has given her a whole new view of the world. She could just blurt out whatever she was thinking, and everyone would excuse her because she is a man. People expected her be rougher with everyone, and that suited her perfectly. These walls she built over the years as the Evil Queen are now perfect for her. Now she can go as bad as she can, and people will still shrug and say 'Well, he is a man.'

Eva stirs a little and Regina growls. Now she is completely awake and her cock is almost hard.

She chuckles to herself. After all the years that Cora trained her in the art of seduction, because let's face it, that was what she taught her, she is now in a position where she can show people how much she likes them. Her cock seems to have an on/off button.

Though the morning boner has nothing to with that. It's just the cuddling thing, Regina deduces.

Regina snakes her hand until it reaches the hem of Eva's nightgown. With few smooth movements, the hand is under the fabric, going to the front. It slides between the lips with significant resistance due to the lack of wetness.

With an aggravated huff, Regina pulls out the hand and decides to turn Eva on even if she wakes her up. First, she removes the covers and then grabs Eva's upper arm and pulls her to herself until the sleeping body falls on its back on the mattress.

Regina mentally high-fives herself and beams at the fact that her wife is a heavy sleeper.

Being in this body has given a freedom she could never have or even dreamed of, and she finds no reason to change it. She did try to fix this, but without magic, her attempts were fruitless.

Now she focuses on getting what she wants once more... for the first time this morning.

She strips carefully on the bed, taking her boxers off and throwing them on the floor. Then she spreads Eva's legs and lies down between them. With a single finger, she moves the thong aside, and when her tongue touches the woman's lips, Eva's whole body jerks up of its own accord. Regina smiles against the warm flesh. While she is wetting it with her own saliva, she hears moans coming from the woman above, and they get louder and louder every minute.

The more the wetness increases, the quicker Regina moves her tongue, assaulting the enlarged clit. And that helps with her own arousal, as usual. She had always liked going down on women, and this body is on fire after that. There is no need for foreplay for the male body. _This_ is her foreplay. She is more than hard and ready to go in.

After she is satisfied with the amount of wetness glistering in front of her, Regina gets up on her knees and strokes her length slowly, twisting her wrist at the head. All the blood from her brain rushes into her cock stretching its skin to the limit.

"Come in already," Eva's voice startles Regina.

"Shit..." She almost loses the tight grip she has on her cock.

"Come on." Eva invites her by grabbing the cock herself and pulling it towards her.

"You bitch," Regina growls, smiling, and thrusts in all her length until the tip hits the far end of the wetness.

"Fu..." Eva screams at the sudden intrusion but her last notes are cut off by Regina's lips on hers.

Regina thrusts hard and fast right away, without mercy, going as deep as she can and pulling out all her length except the head. All Eva could do is wrap her legs around Regina's waist and respond to the kiss.

The obligatory morning awakening is something that the couple loves and rarely misses. It's the perfect start of the day and charges their minds and soul.

It's Eva who breaks the kiss first, bringing her lips to Regina's ear and greeting, "Good morning," with that low and wicked voice of hers.

All Regina does in response is chuckle. Resting her head in the crock of the other woman's neck, she breathes heavily, never stilling her hips. She snakes a hand between their bodies until it finds Eva's clit and starts making circles around it. She doesn't slow down her thrusts, knowing all too well that it will send her wife over the edge fast and hard.

Just the way they both like it.

It doesn't take a long time for her own orgasm to start unraveling in the pit of her stomach, and at the same time, Regina feels the warm walls contract around her. She speeds up her hand movements, and moments later, Eva's orgasm gushes with such force that it nearly kicks Regina's cock out.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," Eva snarls, mindful that their son is in the other room as she bites her arm. Her whole body spasms while she keeps her eyes shut.

"Eva..." Regina's sentence dies in her throat as she explodes inside of her wife. She was so in awe at the way Eva comes that she forgot about herself.

"Fuck indeed," she agrees after the last drop of her sperm is out and she starts to feel sleepy.

Regina pulls herself out of Eva and drops on the mattress next to her wife.

"That... would be... one quick but _exciting_ day." Eva faces the other woman, because for her, Regina will always be a woman. It doesn't matter what her body is. Eva loves her soul, and that is all that matters.

"Hey, it's not my fault you are so sexy in the morning." Regina defends herself.

"Who said I don't like quick and exciting?"

And with that, Eva leans for another kiss.

* * *

"Here you go." Ruby places the coffee mug before the blonde woman sitting on one of the high chairs right in front of the bar.

Emma takes her coffee from the polite waitress and brings it to her mouth. The hot liquid burns her throat and gives her a signal that she has to get the hell out of this town before she gets into any troubles. Besides, there is this...

Her thoughts are cut off by the sound of the diner's bell.

"Well, look who is shining like a sun so early in the morning." Ruby teases whoever entered the dinner and then turns to the coffee maker, putting two to-go cups under it. "I bet the waking up was delicious."

"That's why I don't do bets with you. You always bet on the winning horse." A deep and hoarse male voice reaches Emma's ears, and she freezes, because it sounds familiar.

"What can I say... I have wolf senses." Ruby shrugs and grabs the two cups. "Here is your order, Mr. Mayor." She smiles and put the two cups on the counter.

Emma hears footsteps approaching, and for some unknown reason, her heart starts pounding hard against her chest. With her every fiber, she fights the logical part of her brain and tries really hard not to turn to her right and see the man who will get the coffees.

From the corner of her eye, she sees a big man's arm reaching out for the cups. The hand has a small scar on the wrist. It's shaped like apple. She closes her eyes for a second and a picture comes into view. The same scar, the same outstretched hand...

_No, it can't be..._

She shakes her head and opens her eyes.

When she finally focuses, she sees...

_Shit._

"Ryan, Henry is gone." Eva bursts into the diner, seconds later, yelling from the top of her lungs. She comes to a halt when she notices how Regina is looking at Henry's birth mother. Both of their faces show that they are surprised to see each other. Is it what she thinks it is?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_This cannot be happening. This is not him. Nope._

Emma's mouth hangs open and her eyes lock with those brown eyes that gave her so much eleven years ago. Part of her believes that this is some kind of dream; that this man standing in front of her is not the man that made her a woman and vanished into thin air.

No matter how much she wants it to be true, it isn't. This is the same man. This is Ryan. The only difference is that he is much more mature looking now. His hair is slightly longer and curly at the ends. He is wearing a dark blue suit that sends chills up and down Emma's spine. He doesn't look a day older, just like he lived through a lot of crap.

When Regina entered the diner, she wanted to get her coffee, drop off her wife at the school, then go to the Mayor's office and spend the day trying to figure out how to find money to reopen the library.

But... _fuck_.

Apparently that is not going to happen.

Seeing a blonde woman sitting at the bar made no impression on her. But when that woman decides to turn... _Fuck_.

Regina could never forget that face. The young girl she deflowered eleven years ago. That young girl that she felt a strange connection with. That girl that felt right. That girl is now a full grown woman with beautiful curly golden hair, dressed in tight blue jeans, a white tank top and a red leather jacket.

Emma, her memory reminds her. Regina takes a moment to look at the woman in front of her. Her body has definitely matured, but her greenish eyes show sadness again. The one thing that hasn't changed or went away throughout the years is the past experience, Regina concludes. Sadly, Emma's life hasn't been any easier since their first encounter.

"Ryan, Henry is gone." The words leave Eva's mouth, though her body freezes when she enters the diner and sees Regina looking at... Henry's birth mother.

Fuck. Double fuck.

The thing that shocks her the most is the way they gaze at each other: like two people who can't believe what they are seeing, like two people whose meeting is a surprise for both of them. Have they met each other already? When?

_Regina was with me the whole evening. When the hell did that happen? Where was I? Was it before that? Does Regina know who Emma is?_

"How is that possible?" Regina manages to shake herself from her daunting thoughts. She looks at her wife, noticing the worry in Eva's face.

"Grace just called me that he isn't at their place."

"Oh, God..." Regina swallows hard. "I'm off to the station to organize search parties again. You go to the mansion just in case he decided to skip school."

"I'll tell Grace to look at the castle." Eva adds while Regina walks over to her.

She looks up at brown eyes, seeking reassurance.

"We'll find him." Regina pecks her lips and exits the dinner without even a glance backwards.

For a moment, she completely forgot about Emma being there. But now, walking towards her car, she remembered. Does Henry somehow know she is still here and chose to run from them? How he could know? Did they know each other's cell phone numbers?

She enters of the car and starts the engine. She puts on her seatbelt mechanically and presses the pedal. The engine's roar echoes in the peaceful morning of Storybrooke, while her heart drums wildly against her chest.

And that is all Emma's fault. Regina feels like she has been sent back eleven years ago, when she was novice in this body and met this young girl. This young girl that made her heart feels like new all over again. A girl that made her forget all about her past... _even for a day_.

_A day_.

A day whose little details she still remembers. A day that makes her heart beat fast and knots form in her stomach.

Eva waits for her wife to leave the dinner, her green eyes focused on Emma.

Last night she thought the woman was a threat. Someone who could take Henry away from her and Regina. Now, she thinks differently. She thinks Emma knows Regina from somewhere, and that wakes up the green-eyed monster in her. No one has been a threat for her until now. And the way Regina was looking at Emma was not helping at all.

Eva strides over to the other woman and stops when she is in her personal space.

"Leave this town at once." She doesn't even bother to hide the animosity in her voice.

"Or what?" Emma challenges, smirking.

"Well, the Mayor doesn't like strangers."

"Well, I'm no stranger to the Mayor."

That's it, Eva thinks. That is the confirmation she needs. Regina and Emma know each other. The question is, before or after the spell.

"I saw the way you were looking at him, and let me tell you that I don't like it."

"Did you happen to see the way he was looking at me? Or are you just seeing selectively?"

_Oh, burn the bitch, Swan._

Why is this woman attacking her? Why in the world does she cares how the Mayor is...

_Oh, fuck._

Ryan is the Mayor.

Ryan is Henry's adoptive father.

_Fuckity fuck._

"What I am seeing or not is none of your concern."

"You should go and find your son. And I should pay my bill and drive into the sunrise." Emma winks at the other woman and gets up from her chair, finding some money in the back pocket of her jeans, which she leaves on the counter.

Without so much as a word or glance, she spins on her heels and exits the diner, determined to get the fuck out of this town. There are too many painful things for her.

Thankfully, the Bug feels her pain and roars at once. Smirking at her luck, Emma buckles up and turns the car around.

Soon, she sees the sign: 'Leaving Storybrooke'. She smiles even wider and exhales, leaving her troubles behi...

_Fuck..._

Her face falls, her smile gone; her breath forming a ball in her throat, her stomach is all knots.

A sleek black Mercedes is parked on the side of the road and a man is waving at her.

_Fuck..._

******A/N: This might be a bit confusing because of Regina's POV and all the others' POVs. It is because of the fact that she is okay with the potion still affecting her. If it's too confusing give me ideas to fix it, though no one on Tumblr has complained about it. So I want to make sure that everyone is okay with this. Mkay?**

******Also, I should clearify that this is Swan Queen fiction, even when Regina is in male body. I'm keeping all Regina's good and bad sides in Ryan. Regina will turn into her body because imagine all the drama coming from it. It's too good to pass.**

**So how were the events from eleven years later?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is brought to you by class being canceled, my beta said but I'm pretty sure my harrasment with sexy Ryan's gif on Tumblr got the job done. And now she is somewhere in the bathrooms of her school wiping her drool. *wipes drool too*. God, he is hot. Just me and my dude? Mkay...**

**Moving on...**

**This story actually has a plot. Here is the begining. Also FF is finally caught up on Tumblr so now updates will be slower. As all of my updates really.**

_Fuck my life._

Of course this would happen to Emma. Just when she is about to leave everything behind, this... Oh God.

Her yellow car slowly stops, and she prays for a black hole to open up and swallow her. But it doesn't.

As Ryan strides over to her, she unbuckles the seatbelt and lowers the window. She keeps her eyes on the road ahead.

"I need..." Ryan starts, but seeing it's her, the words die in his throat.

"You need what?" Emma snaps.

"I need a spare tire." Ryan looks taken aback by her words.

"Yeah, but the bug's tire won't fit the Mercedes'."

"I already figured that out. Thank you." Ryan mocks and smirks. Then he leans over, stopping just a breath away from Emma. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm Henry's birth mother. Didn't your precious wife inform you?" Emma fakes a smile.

"No." Ryan straightens his pose and crosses his hands over his chest. "Her mouth was busy."

It takes a while for his words to reach her brain, because she is eyeing him shamelessly, starting from his shoes, and all the way up to his head.

His shoes are black with pointy tops. The suit is either dark blue or black, but the poor lighting of the road isn't helping her. The tie is the same color as the suit and underneath there is a white shirt. Classic, Emma thinks. He has a beard now and his hair is slightly longer than before, curly at the ends.

Finally hearing his last words, she winces at how disgusting he is. Is this the man that made her a woman?

"I can give you a lift if you want."

_Wait. What? How... When..._

How could her mouth go miles before her brain and just blurt the first thing that comes to her fucking mind?

_Fuck._

Ryan wastes no time getting into the passenger's seat while Emma is still cursing her stupid mouth.

The first few moments of the ride are silent; that is, if you don't count the Bug's engine.

But then, "Thank you for the lift."

Which sounds pretty honest and surprises Emma. She shakes her head and says, "It's the polite thing to do. What were you doing here? I thought you went to search for Henry?"

"I did." Ryan nods. "There is a Wishing Well, further into the woods from where the town sign is. It's his second favorite place in the town."

"And Grace is going on the first." Emma remembers, her eyes never leaving the road.

There were a few more moments of silence, interrupted, again, by Emma.

"Why did he run to me?"

Regina's heart stopped. Telling the truth is not an option for her. But lying to Emma... For some unknown reason, the idea of it is repulsive to her.

She runs her hands through her dark hair and swallows hard. "He found out that he was adopted."

A pause.

"And that I used to be a woman."

_Fuck._

Emma jumps on the break, and it takes a while for the car to completely stop, wheels screeching. Her heart is beating fast and her brain is barely catching up.

"You . Were. A woman?" She says slowly, turning her head to face Ryan.

She looks him up and down.

_Nope. Still a man._

"I was." Ryan admits. "I was born Regina Mills."

_That is... Not completely true._

Emma has always prided herself for knowing or sensing when people lie, and now her 'lie detector', as she loves calling it, is flashing before her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ryan looks at her. "I've always felt that... m-my body was not what I wanted for myself. I-I... never... felt comfortable in it."

_Lie._

"So you changed?"

"Yes. I changed few months before Eva and I adopted Henry."

_Okay..._

"You do know that you can't change with a flick of your wrist, right? There is no magical way of doing it. You have to... I dunno... Meds and stuff..."

Ryan was silent for a moment. Then Emma notices his Adam's apple moving up and down. "I had the... surgery then."

_Lie again._

"Oh..." Emma nods. "Is that why you adopted Henry?"

"Among other things."

Emma turns to face the road. She had just found out that this man cannot be trusted. He did lie to her. Not all the time, but still.

But why does she even care if he is lying? It's not like he is going to be in her life after she drops him off.

She presses the gas pedal. The engine roars, indicating that the conversation is over.

Regina gets the signal, although she wants to talk to Emma. She wants to tell her... What? That she is the Evil Queen from the Snow White's story who cursed a few lands because she lost the love of her life because of Snow's inability to keep secrets? How can she tell her that she was so desperate and bored with her supposed Happy Ending that she stole a shifting spell from Gold's shop, and using her desperation, she actually made it work? And it turned out that it's permanent. She can't tell her that the hole in her heart grows bigger and bigger every single day. She can't admit that she often finds herself thinking of Emma.

No, she can't. She doesn't have the right. Emma was a one-night stand. It is for everyone's best.

That is what Regina kept repeating to herself. Someday she might even believe it.

Ryan's phone rings at that exact moment, cutting of any thoughts Emma and him he can have now.

"Eva, what happened?" His voice almost trembles. "Is he okay?"

That gets Emma's attention, and she throws Ryan a quick glance, only to see how worried this man actually is for his child.

"He wants..." Ryan looks back at her and nods. "Yes, she is with me now. We are on our way... I'll explain later."

He ends the conversation and takes a deep breath. "Henry is actually at the castle. And he called Eva and said to her that he wants to talk to you... only you."

"Why me?"

"I'll be damned if I know." Ryan tangles his fingers, leaving them to rest in his lap, his eyes downcast.

Emma swallows hard.

Why does the past have to chase her and demand things from her? Wasn't it supposed to stay there – behind her, where she left it?

"You drive forward and at the end of the main street turn left..." Ryan directs her.

"Why should I do it?"

"Because you really don't have a choice." Ryan states, glaring at her.

Emma stares back at him, stopping the car once more. "I can just leave you here."

"I don't believe you. You are not heartless."

"You don't know me. You chose _not_ to get to know me."

"I couldn't..."

"You were going to be married to Eva, and you decided to just go to Boston and fuck the first woman that smiled at you."

"No, I..." Ryan shakes his head and closes his eyes for a moment. "I wanted to see if I still like women. Because before the surgery I preferred women."

_Lie._

"Oh, right. I was just your experiment. Great. That makes me feel so much better. Thanks."

"What do you want me to say?" Ryan hisses and then continues. "That I felt something with you that I have never felt before? Yes, I did. You were the first woman I was with after the surgery."

_True. God, he is telling the truth._

"I'm flattered." Emma presses the pedal, hoping that they won't stop for more heartbreaking confessions. "Thank you for the honesty, by the way. It was refreshing."

Regina gulps when she hears these words and is thankful for the engine's sound, because she could swear the gulp echoed in her ears.

Is this fear?

_"It was refreshing."_

Regina's mind repeats.

Did Emma see through her lies? How is that possible? Did Emma believe her at all? What did she buy and what didn't she buy?

All of these questions will be left unanswered, because Regina can just turn and ask Emma, "What part of my lies did you believe?"

_Right?_

_Right._

But why is lying to Emma not easy and clenches her heart?

That question is the toughest, because admitting the truth is scary and brings all kind of troubles for her.

Being in Ryan's body just adds one more layer to her mask; a mask that she had become accustomed to, a mask that makes her a whole new person, a mask that is convenient and protects her.

Can Emma see past it?

The stress of not knowing the answer speeds up Regina's pulse.

She looks to her left to see Emma focused on the road.

She should probably focus on Henry and all the consequences of his running instead of his birth mother.

Once they see the castle, Emma stops the car and Regina bolts out of it without looking back.

Henry is sitting on the castle, while Eva and Grace are a few steps away from him.

"I tried to talk him out of this crazy idea but he won't budge." Grace pouts when Ryan reaches them.

"Don't worry about it. You did the best you could, Grace." Ryan reassures her by stroking her cheek with one hand.

Emma sees the small interaction and her heart melts at the sight.

"Well, Emma." Ryan turns to her. "It's up to you." His voice is laced with so much hope that it nearly knocks out the air of Emma's lungs.

_Fuck. When did I sign up to have such responsibility? It was a closed adoption, for fuck's sake._

She nods shyly and walks over to the castle.

What does she say? Sorry for abandoning you, but you have to go back to your family? And I am not part of it, so don't get any crazy ideas.

She sits next to Henry on the edge of the castle, wind blowing in her face and messing up her hair.

"I know why you gave me away." Henry makes it easier for her by starting first.

"You wanted to give my best chance."

Emma looks straight ahead, her eyes falling on Ryan, who has his arm wrapped around Eva's waist. They both are looking at their child, and Eva can't contain the tears. It must be awful to see the child you have been raising for the last decade want someone else.

"And you got it." She says after a while, and she really means it.

"No, I..." Henry rejects her words.

"You did." She cuts him off and turns to him. "You really did. These people over there," she points at the couple, "love you with all their heart. It's evident in their eyes, and it is not a lie. And that's all that matters, Henry."

"No, because..." He shakes his head.

"Because what? When you found that book, just after you overheard that you are adopted, it told you that Ryan is the Evil Queen from the Snow White's story, but you are not sure why he is a man and the woman from the story is, well, a woman. And the next week you overheard them talking that Ryan is transgender and boom, there is your explanation. Ryan changed his sex so he could fool you. Right?"

"Exactly."

"You do realize how insane this sounds, right?"

"The truth is often insane."

"No. Truth is painful but never insane."

"Why?"

"Beats me if I know, kid." Emma shrugs and her eyes fall over Ryan this time.

Only him.

Now that she takes a good look at him, he really has some female features. Full lips, small eyes. It's like she sees him for the very first time and now she sees the truth. He really was a woman. Now she can clearly see it. He didn't lie to her about it.

"But you have two parents who love you. And..."

"They are not my real parents. You..."

"I'm the woman who brought you in this world and gave you away because I wasn't ready to be a mother. I never knew how to be one. They wanted a child. Together, they learned how to be parents. And they love you. Not like my parents, who abandoned me on the side of the road."

"My life sucks." Henry says, pleading. Pleading for her to stay and fix this. Fix all of this. His life.

"You know what really sucks?" Emma can't take it anymore. The ignorance of this child. Classic case of spoiled child. "Being tossed around from h-home to home because you don't... fit, because the allowance is not enough, because their c-child is a better student than you are, because their older son likes to... play with you, but it's really you who have lured him in the first place." Her bottom lips quivers, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her vision is blurry, but damn, it feels good to let it out.

"It sucks when you can't find a decent job and you have to h-humiliate yourself so you can have a slice of bread. But you never had to worry about such things. And you will never ever have to worry, because they love you and consider you theirs."

Henry's face is all red from crying. Her little speech had the desired effect. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her chest. He finds that her hug is different from Eva's and even Ryan's. It feels colder and distant. It is almost like she isn't hugging him back, and that stings.

"It's time for you to go back." Emma breaks the hug and even jumps out of the castle.

"Please don't go." His eyes fill with tears.

And it is a sight that breaks Emma's heart.

"Why?"

"Because I..." He looks down at the mud.

"You had just found that some things about your life that were... They kept these things from you. That wasn't the best decision, but it was for your good. You aren't ready for that truth."

"I don't want it to be true."

"Well." Emma put her hands in her back pockets. "You can't get always what you want."

Henry nods and follows her example. He gets off the wooden structure. He doesn't want to go because that would mean that Emma will go too.

He walks forward, his head bent. His brain is trying to come up with a reason for Emma to stay.

Eva rubs her hands; more nervous than cold, but when Henry is just two steps away she just breaks and launches herself at the boy. She squats, hugs him and holds him tight. He just stands there.

"Oh, Henry," her voice cracks and the tears run free down her cheeks. She rests her forehead on his shoulder, unable to say anything. She wants to say so many things, but is afraid that they might come out wrong now.

Ryan joins them, his hands going up and down Henry's back; something that used to calm the boy whenever he was sick.

And it does now.

It's the boy who breaks the hug and steps backwards. "I'm sorry." He apologizes, eyes drifting from Eva to Ryan and then to Emma. "I have never run but..."

"We apologize for not telling you sooner, Henry." Ryan decides to make things easier for everyone.

The boy just shrugs. That wasn't going to help.

No one really knows what to say, so silence sounds nice now. It's only the ocean that breaks it, letting everyone gather themselves.

After a few moments, Emma speaks up. "It's time to go but, Henry, you have to promise me you won't run again. That is not the solution. It only deepens the problem."

"I get it."

Henry lies and Emma catches him.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Eva suggests, and everyone looks at her dumbfound.

"I really..." Emma tries to decline the offer.

"No, I insist." Eva takes a step forward and takes Emma's right hand in hers. "Please. A way to thank you for... Henry."

"Please say 'yes'." Henry pulls out his best puppy eyes.

Emma looks at Ryan, who smiles at her.

Emma doesn't know why she agreed to this dinner.

Okay, maybe she does. The look Ryan gave her made her knees go weak. Yes, plain and simple, she still has the hots for the guy. And who wouldn't?

Dark hair curled at the ends. Brown eyes that can melt anyone with a single glance. Tall and wearing a suit that fits him like a second skin. There is something enchanting in him that Emma can't put her finger on it.

She shakes her head to chase away the sinful thoughts.

"Emma, you okay?" Ryan puts a hand on her shoulder and interrupts her train of thought.

He is sitting at the head of the table, Eva on his right, Emma on the left and Henry next to Eva.

She blinks and swallows hard, her eyes meeting Eva's.

The look she is giving Emma is almost deadly.

"I'm..." Emma looks at Ryan's hand, which is still on her shoulder and feels a warmth rising deep inside of her. "I'm okay."

It is then when Ryan finally removes his hand and Emma feels like she can finally breathe... easier.

"You haven't tasted the lasagna. Ryan made. He makes the best lasagna." Eva says proudly while taking his hands in hers.

It is a move that showed who rules the territory, and Emma notices it.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought." She grabs the fork and takes a piece of the food, bringing it to her mouth.

_That should free me from talking_.

"What do you do for a living?" Eva asks, leaning on Ryan's shoulder.

_Or not_.

She takes her time chewing the dish, and then takes a sip of the water in front of her.

Eva has arranged the table as if the President is coming. Two glasses for each person.

_Show off_.

After swallowing the last of her water, she speaks up, "I'm a bail bondsperson."

"What is that?" Henry asks.

"I track down people that are criminals..." Emma says with uncertainty, because she doesn't know how to explain it to a child. She had never had to.

"So you are like Graham, the Sheriff." Henry beams with pride.

Emma sighs and wishes for a black hole to swallow her.

"No, dear." Ryan cuts in. "She is not like Graham because she doesn't have a monthly salary. Her salary is determined by how many criminals she finds. Right, Emma?" He looks at the woman for confirmation.

"Yeah." She nods, surprised at his action.

"So tell me, Emma." Eva asks, not happy with the situation. "Is there a significant other in your life?"

"Yes." Emma says, but that is not completely true. She has someone who warms her bed at night, because she a woman who has needs.

"That's wonderful," Emma smiles, but her eyes catch a glimpse of one very angry Ryan.

"Excuse me. I have to use the restroom." He says after wiping his mouth with the napkin and then placing it on the table.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma sees anger flashing through Eva's face.

"I'll go and freshen up," Eva doesn't even try to cover her excuse.

She storms out, following her husband.

"What the fuck was that about?" She slams the bathroom door after herself.

"I'm trying to pee here," Regina says over her shoulder. She really is using the bathroom.

"I've seen you pee. I've seen you do a lot of things, Regina, but never something like that..." Eva stops, the words escaping her. The anger rising from her heart is taking over her.

Regina zips her pants and flushes the toilet. Taking a deep breath, she moves to the sink to wash her hands. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes, sure, I'm blind." Eva throws her hands in the air. She takes a few steps, pressing her front to her wife's back. "Why was Emma with you when I called you?"

Regina spins herself around, but Eva is not budging. Their bodies are pressed together with no space between them. Regina gulps, feeling herself getting worked up. "We don't have time for me to explain it to you. We have a guest."

Eva pressed her crotch against Regina's and points out her find, "I see you think a lot about out guest."

And with that she storms off, leaving Regina heavily panting and cursing her body.

She splashes cold water over her face but knows it won't help. Cold never helps her when she thinks about Emma. And it doesn't know. She knows this is so very wrong, yet she is powerless against it, and one thing Regina Mills hates is being the weak one.

A loud thud on the second floor stops her thoughts and reminds her that she is expected downstairs.

She goes to the full length mirror into the bedroom and tries different angles.

_Thank God the suit covers it_.

She enters the dining room filled with courage, only to see Eva gathering the dirty dishes...

And no Emma.

"Emma left," Eva informs her. "She told Henry she didn't want to bother us. And that her presence is disturbing us. Then Henry stormed out and locked himself in his room. Nice work."

She grabs the pile of dishes and starts to walk out of the room when Regina reaches out with her hands to get the pile and help.

"I don't want you drooling all over the dishes," Eva says bitterly and pushes past Regina.

**Ouch! That hurt even me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was life-threatening for my beta but she is survior and she managed to beta without any visible harm.**

**Enjoy!**

Regina wonders for a while whether she should know or just let it be. But she knows it won't leave her at peace.

So she knocks.

Silence.

She knocks again, but the result is the same. She takes a deep breath and grabs the door knob. Twisting it speeds up her heartbeat. She opens the door and peeks.

Henry is in his bed, but the unicorn lamp is on.

"Henry, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"We need to talk. Last time you talked and I patiently listened. Now it's my turn to talk."

"I have school tomorrow."

"You'll be alright."

It is then when Henry finally moves and sits up in the bed, pulling the covers up with him. "I'm listening." He pretends that he has a choice.

"I know it was wrong to keep secrets from you. But I thought you... I don't think that my... situation can be understood by you. You are so young and..." Regina starts carefully.

"You are right, I don't get it." Henry agrees.

"You can't just run from something you don't understand. Eventually you'll have to face it. Sooner or later it will stand in front of you demanding to be... not accepted but... thought about. You can't shut out things you don't like." She explains to Henry, with a little more sternly now.

Henry's eyes fall on his covers.

"Can you try to explain it to me?" His voice is small, barely audible.

"Being transgender?"

Henry nods.

"Well... it's like wearing one pair of shoes everyday but you don't feel comfortable in them. You want another pair because that other pair represents who you are."

"Aren't you going to be tired of the new shoes after a while?"

The question seems legit in Henry's mind but confused Regina. Or maybe her comparison between shoes and being transgender wasn't successful.

But to be fair, she doesn't really know what she is talking about. She was fine with her female body. It was that stupid potion she stole from Gold that made her a man... permanently. But she got used to the new body. She even liked it.

Running her fingers through her hair, Regina sighs. "I wasn't feeling like myself while being a woman. What I had as... assets weren't what I wanted for myself."

"What about Eva? Why were you only thinking of yourself?"

"I... She saw my discomfort being female and because of her love for me she said that she would rather have happy Ryan than unhappy Regina."

Henry remains silent, trying to wrap his mind around this new information. The night he heard Eva and Ryan arguing and Eva screaming _'I was by your side while you were getting comfortable with your new body...'_ he didn't think about it much. He was just angry that it was just another thing that they hid from him.

Was honesty too much to ask?

_'I was by your side while you were getting comfortable with your new body...'_ was all he heard before storming into his room.

And now he regrets not staying. Maybe he would get some other information that could help him.

"You are right. I still don't get it. But it was nice to sit down and talk to you." He finally admits to Ryan.

And looking up, he sees his father smiling at him and caressing his cheek.

"Thank you for listening."

The love behind the words and hidden in his voice make Henry's heart beat faster. They might truly love him after all.

The next hard thing Regina has to do is talk to Eva. Entering the bedroom has never been this scary before.

She takes a deep breath, filling her lungs with air, and steps inside, only to see that Eva is in the bed, her back to the door.

Regina sighs. The conversation is put on hold for the night.

"I'm not asleep."

_Or not._

Eva turns, and green eyes meet brown in staring contest.

Regina feels like she is in a small room that keeps getting smaller with each passing second.

"Who is Emma?"

And the walls are now pressing her body on all sides.

She stands in the middle of the bedroom, hands hanging awkwardly next to her body, eyes focused on her wife.

_At least the boner is gone._

"She is the woman I slept with eleven years ago in Boston."

"On the first day with this body?"

"Yes."

"That explains the way you were looking at each other at the dinner." Eva sits up and leans back on the headboard. She pulls her legs closer to her chest, eyes roaming over the room, avoiding her wife.

"I was shocked..." Regina wants to explain herself, but Eva cuts her off.

"I know."

The stern voice reaches Regina's ears and she winces. _Fuck._

"What I cannot comprehend is the boner you just had for her with our son in the room."

"I don't know why. I..." Regina steps forward and stops again.

Controlling this body is harder than it seems. Especially that _part_. It's even harder when it is Emma involved. The dreams she had had about the young girl from eleven years ago had never been innocent, but day-dreaming in the middle of dinner is too much.

"I know it's wrong, but I..."

"Wrong?" Eva raises her voice, the anger in her taking over her. _Henry is in the next room_; she schools herself and then lowers her voice. "Try repulsive."

Regina's legs carry her to the closet. She feels Eva's eyes burning the back of her skin. "I know it shouldn't happen, but it did." She starts undressing herself. Talking while doing this seems easier.

"That's very arrogant of you."

"I know but the thing is that I myself don't know why it happened. I _wasn't_ thinking any impure thoughts at that time." Regina pulls off her pants and hangs them on the hanger.

_That time_, Eva's mind repeats, and she can't help but think that thoughts of Emma frequently visit Regina's head.

Regina exits the closet, dressed only in white Diesel boxers with red stripes and runs her fingers thought her hair.

Eva gulps, seeing the abs contracting with each step. Her gaze naturally falls downwards to the package hidden in the Diesels. Her body heats up and she curses it.

"You can't sleep here if you are thinking of her."

"Okay." Regina agrees. She can't, and doesn't want to, fight with Eva, because she knows that she is the one doing the wrong.

She walks out of the room and closes the door.

The house is silent. The only light comes from the moon.

Regina's legs carry her down the hallway and into the guest room.

It is a rarely used room, but the housekeeper doesn't miss it when she comes to clean.

Regina throws herself on the bed, face buried in the pillow.

"Fuck," she growls.

What the hell happened with her life? Just this morning it was all great, and now she is sleeping in the guest room. Life is really a bitch sometimes, and the awful thing is that Henry is in the middle of all this. He is the child trapped between his two adoptive parents who hide things from him, and his birth mother who is a saint in his eyes.

Everyone is a sinner, and no one is perfect, but you can't really explain that to a ten year old, can you?

Regina rolls over until she is lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

_Emma._.. She is now a full grown woman and the effect she has on Regina is even more powerful now, with all these curves and curls.

_Fuck._

But things can always get worse right?

_Right_.

Eva saw Emma. She not only saw her, but talked to her before Regina could have the chance.

"And only God knows what kind of stuff she has said to her about me. Quite possibly only awful stuff." The low husky voice cuts into the silence.

Regina sighs.

She could feel the tension between Eva and Emma during the dinner. Eva was acting like the master of the house, marking her territory before the possible threat.

Was Emma really a threat?

"Who am I trying to kid? Of course she is."

Because Emma is still the object of her dreams and desires. And that is not acceptable. But still, Regina can't fight it.

Even now, images of Emma smiling and talking, as she did during the dinner, flash before Regina's eyes. The way the thin lips curled up into a smile was just gorgeous, not to mention how alive the blonde curls look when they move every time Emma moves her head. And those green eyes make it easier to forget that your wife is sitting right next to you, and you get a boner.

Regina chuckles at the tension that starts building in her underwear. She closes her eyes and crosses her hands over her eyes, hoping to scare away the impure images.

But the next thing she sees is Emma lying naked on the bed in that crappy motel in Boston. All the arousal from the dinner comes back multiplied, making her member twitch with need.

"Fuck," she growls, and lets her hands roam over her toned abs. The skin contracts under her own touch, despite the roughness on the hands.

She brings back the memories from her only night with Emma. She still remembers how soft Emma was and how tentative her touches were. But the older Emma is not, Regina muses. She is more confident, and the sole thought adds more to her growing need for release.

She is almost rock hard.

Being Ryan allows her to naturally take control, and the women just keep giving in so easily. In all her fantasies, she sees herself as Ryan, the dominant man that drives his bedfellows crazy to the point where they are dripping wet and begging to be taken as rough as he can.

* * *

So it's not a real surprise when he finds himself in a room in which the light is dim red. Emma is lying on the bed with her hands tied up to the bed post with a black scarf; another scarf covering her eyes... naked. Nothing but her trimmed line between her legs, and her natural scent.

Ryan looks down and sees his cock fully erect, head red with lust for the woman before him.

Emma is still and that makes him smirk. He leans forward, kissing her knee, and she trembles. He kisses the other knee; only this time, the kiss lasts longer, and the tongue comes out to play. His reward is Emma moaning.

But he wants more.

His hands grab her legs by the ankles and pull them up, shutting them together and resting them over his left shoulder. He runs his nails up and down the smooth toned legs, feeling the woman underneath already writhing.

A single finger goes all the way down, almost touching her core, but not really.

"Fuck," she curses, and moves her hips, trying to get the finger where she needs it.

She doesn't see or feel anything for the next few seconds, until he starts peppering kisses up and down her legs. His beard is scratching the insides of her thighs, and he moves closer and closer to her center.

All of a sudden, Ryan drops her legs, placing them gently on both sides of his own thighs. Seeing her muscles contract, he smiles at her attempt to close her legs and get some friction.

The next thing she feels are small bites on random places on her thighs. The strange mix between pleasure, pain, and his scratchy beard makes Emma squirm. Just when he gets close, oh so close, to her core, he stops.

She whimpers, but bites her bottom lip.

Ryan places his arms on the both sides of her head, hovering over her. He is painfully hard, but he wants to see her begging for him.

Looking down at her, he sees how grown she is now, or at least how she is in his fantasies. Her breasts are bigger. Her body is…fuller. Not like fat, but just round. Yeah, that's it. The curves give it a slight fullness, matureness.

Licking his lips, he launches himself on Emma's pulse point, biting and sucking, while his hand snakes between their bodies, and a single finger circles around her entrance. No pressure, just making circles, but it's enough to set her body on fire and for her breath to start hitching.

When the finger moves up and touches her clit for the first time, she almost comes. Her whole body trembles, hips jerk up, her hands grab the sheets like they are air.

"You like that, don't you?" He purrs in her ear, and she can only nod, biting her lips, eager to know what's coming.

He descends down her body, showering her with bites and licks on random spots, fueling her arousal. He tries very hard not to go down as fast as his twitching cock demands. His mind still has some control over the situation.

He dips his tongue in her belly and she chuckles.

"That tickles."

He repeats it again and again, because he finds that her laugh is the most enchanting thing he has ever heard.

Being as gentle as possible, Ryan brushes his fingers over her skin, going down, down, to meet her trimmed line. He goes around it and reaches the red enlarged lips dripping with desire.

Her hips move upwards, begging for some attention, and it's then when Ryan's resolve breaks. He grabs his cock and slams it all the way in Emma.

"Yes," she screams, much to his surprise, wrapping her legs around his hips.

Ryan thrusts, using all his length to fill her up. The speed is not that fast, because that would mean it won't last long enough.

"Faster," she prompts him, and he curses his weak body.

He straightens his back, leaning on his knees. Now he has more freedom, and he uses the new position to the best of his abilities. He brushes his thumb around her hard clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

His heart races, his abs are covered in a thin layer of sweat and oh, God, it is so warm inside that it makes him want to stay in forever. He senses his orgasm is approaching fast and decides to change positions.

He pulls out of her and both of them gasp at the loss of contact. With quick and precise movements, he repositions himself under her. This time he enters her slowly, reveling in the sensation, and hearing the delighted gasp that escapes her mouth. Once his tip reaches the end, he stays there for a moment.

He thrusts again, only this time faster, like she wanted him to. His right hand goes to her clit again while the left one supports her lower back.

"Oh, fuck," she whimpers again, and it is a sign he is doing something right.

This gives him enough confidence to go on until he can no longer hold himself back, and he explodes inside of her, biting her shoulder.

She cries out in pain, he thinks at first, but that very second he realizes her walls are clenching around him, milking him. She comes hard, her juices dripping down his length, and the feeling cannot be compared to anything else.

When Regina finally opens her eyes, her abs are covered with cum and her hand refuses to let of the throbbing cock.

_Fuck. That was one hell of a dream._

She waits for her breathing to even and then heads to the shower.

* * *

The curse is _broken_ and she is back in her female body.

She is captured and brought to the middle of Main Street, and in front of the whole town, she is tied up to one of the streetlights. The town people demand punishment for her crimes against them. Snow White and Charming, who are standing close behind her, order for her to be beheaded. The crowd shifts, and Henry comes out with a _sword,_ ready to fight. He seems to be deaf to Regina's plea to stop the madness.

"He is just a _child_." She resorts to Snow's maternal feelings, but without success.

Only this time, it's not Henry who emerges from the crowd.

It's _Emma_.

She is holding the same sword, and the expression on her face is puzzled. It's almost like they are making her do it. It's almost like she is there against her will.

She reaches out to grab Regina's chin with her free hand, and green eyes soften. For a moment there, something beautiful flashes in those eyes, and it makes Regina's heart melt.

Emma then steps back and swings with the sword.

Regina wakes up again, all covered in sweat, heart pounding hard against her chest. She just had an awful nightmare, one that haunts her dreams every now and then.

But this time, the dream ends, leaving Regina to ponder over it.

She looks to her right, and the red numbers show ten past six. She knows that it's for the best if she gets up, takes a shower, and makes breakfast.

Regina swings her legs over the edge of the bed, and when they hit the ground, she remembers that Eva is probably still sleeping in the bedroom where all her clothes are.

_Dammit_.

But she has to go sometime. She has no choice.

Much to her surprise, the bedroom is empty, and the bed is in chaos, which is strange, because whenever Eva leaves, she always makes the bed.

The first thing Regina does is check the closet. Eva's clothes are there. It was a long shot, but who knows what bells are ringing over her head.

She has always been a rebel and never followed the rules anyway. It was one of the things that made Regina fall in love with Eva. She was even ousted from the fairies because of her free spirit and tremendous belief in True Love. That, and also for stealing fairy dust.

But that's beside the point.

The next thing Regina does is make the bed. Pulling up the covers doesn't take long, and soon she goes to the shower.

The cold water does _nothing_ to soothe her nerves. She isn't terrified of Emma entering her dream. She is terrified of Emma seeing her as a _woman_. Regina is pretty sure that Emma will look at her in a totally different way after witnessing the transformation.

But thank God the portion is permanent and Emma is out of town. Regina sighs.

After stepping out of the shower, Regina chooses her clothes for the day.

Her underwear is black boxers combined with black socks. She tugs the boxers up, her hand adjusting her member. After eleven years in this body, the dressing routine has become semi normal; if any part of this situation could be called _normal_.

Then she reaches out for brown jeans, a little bit looser. After getting in them easily, she buckles her belt. The next item is a grey shirt. The look is completed with a brown leather jacket. She looks at herself in the mirror, wondering what to do with her hair. It's almost dry from the shower and curled up. She just ruffled it, grabs her car keys, phone and jacket.

The keys go in her front pocket as she comes down the stairs.

The kitchen is empty. Regina tests the coffee maker's temperature by putting one of her hands over it. It's cold, which means Eva has left the house, and is headed to the diner. She debates whether it's okay for her to follow her when...

"Mornin'..." A very sleepy Henry enters the kitchen in his puppy pajamas. His hair is all messed up from sleeping, and it reminds Regina of her own hair when she wakes up.

"You want cereal?" She asks the boy as she puts her phone down on the counter, her jacket on the stool.

"Mhmm..." Henry only nods, eyes half closed, and sits on of the stool, waiting for his meal.

Henry takes in Ryan's attire. He is dressed more casually today, with those looser pants. His hair isn't shiny from some styling products.

Ryan lets the machine heat up and gets the cereal box out of the cabinet above. The bowls are in the bottom, so he squats and finds Henry's. He grabs the box and the bowl and puts them on the counter.

"How much?" He asks the boy while pouring the cereal in the bowl.

"That's enough." Henry stops him after a while.

Ryan returns the box in its place and walks over to the fridge to get the milk.

"The coffee is ready." Henry notices the light is on.

Ryan puts the bottle in front of boy and presses the button, letting the brown liquid to drop into the mug.

"Where is, Mom?" Henry asks, while adding milk to his cereal.

Ryan sighs. He was wondering when the questions would start. Henry is naturally a curious boy, which is good.

"I don't know, Henry." Ryan sits in front of the boy and takes a sip of his drink. "We... had a fight last night and I slept in the guest room. When I went to the bedroom this morning, she was gone."

"What did you fight about?"

"You and Emma." Regina lies because she isn't ready to admit what she did to Henry.

The boy is silent for a moment. He even stops chewing his cereal. They fought because he ran to Emma with the hope that she would help him. She didn't. Instead she left. His plan failed. Or maybe she was not destined to be Savior, and he got the book all wrong. Maybe he is not as special as he thought he was. Maybe he is just a boy, abandoned by his birth mother and raised by loving parents, one of them which is _transgender_.

That word is beyond weird for his brain. He curses his inability to understand everything.

"Eat or you'll get late for school." Regina can practically see the thoughts running through the boy's mind, but decides not to push. He'll ask when he is ready.

"Why don't you call Mom?" Henry blurts out after a while.

"Because I'm sure she won't pick up the phone for me."

"That is why I have to have one."

"You are not getting one because of that. We've talked about it." Ryan shot him a warning look as he washes the coffee mug.

"I had to try." Henry shrugs.

"That's my boy." Ryan goes around the corner and wraps his hands around the boy's shoulders.

The hug, Henry notices, is warm and welcoming.

Regina takes Henry's cup and washes it in the sink, feeling the boy's intense gaze. She knows that he loves to observe people, and she doesn't mind. She has always welcomed his curiosity and tried to develop his intelligence.

She and Eva had succeeded, she concludes, if the boy had figured the truth out from just a book.

"I'm ready," she informs the boy, and when she turns around, the sight that greets her melts her heart.

Henry is smiling at her.

"Me too," he beams.

Regina grabs her phone from the counter and sticks it in her pocket, which is empty.

The boy runs upstairs to get his backpack while she stands in the middle of the foyer, thinking about where Eva could have gone. If she had gotten up earlier than normal, she would have gone to Granny's to get coffee and then... The school. She is there, Regina concludes.

She hears Henry's steps approaching and smiles.

"Let's go," he smiles her back.

They walk side by side, and Henry can't help but feel proud that he has such a father. Any other parents would have grounded him for eternity, but no; Ryan and Eva did nothing. Maybe it was the guilt of not telling him the truth. But the more important thing is that there is no punishment.

Just when Regina takes her keys out of her pocket, her phone rings. She takes the device out and sees it's Graham.

"Yeah?" She answers.

"Can you swing by the station?"

"Why, what it is?"

"You just need to come."

"Henry, get in the car and put your seatbelt on." Regina prompts the boy who does as he's told without hesitation. But when she is about to answer, Graham cuts her off.

"Come alone."

"What happened?" Henry asks when Ryan gets in the car.

The worried look on his father's face is alarming. Something bad happened.

"Nothing to worry about. Are we still on for riding after school?" Ryan changes the subject, but that can't fool Henry.

"Yes, of course. But why did Graham call you?"

Ryan sighs.

"I don't know, Henry." Which is true. "I'll drop you off at school, and then see what the problem is."

Henry agrees reluctantly, and the rest of the ride goes smoothly.

Regina doesn't even go to search for Eva in the school, because of the way Graham demanded for her to go alone. Maybe Eva was involved in some kind of incident.

She presses the gas pedal a little over the speed limit, but she figures she has every right. Plus Graham won't arrest her.

"There was a wolf in my way?"

She hears Emma yelling just when she is about to enter the station.

"The wolf's life is more valuable than mine?"

Regina turns around the corner and finds herself in front of the most unbelievable sight. Both Eva and Emma are locked in the two cells, while Graham, boots over his desk, eats his doughnut and enjoys the show.

_Fuck my life_.

Both women are also handcuffed to the beds in their cells.

Regina walks over to Graham, eyes never leaving the women.

"Why the handcuffs?" She whispers.

"Well... The cells share bars together and they started throwing punches so..."

"Did you tape it?"

"I'm deeply offended that you doubt me." Graham states and put another doughnut in his mouth, spreading powder over his beard.

Any other time Regina would fine it repulsive but not now.

"I see you two are getting comfortable around each other." She speaks up louder.

The two women turn their head and finally notice Ryan.

"You wish." Eva speaks first.

_That I do_, Regina muses.

**Sooo, how was the smut? It was requested by someone on Tumblr. I hope you like it. Why Eva and Emma are in jail? What is the wolf Emma mentioned? **

**Also the arrest is leading to something else that was prompted on Tumblr.**


End file.
